Put together
Yunanca put together yani birlikte kullanmak demektir. Türkçe - Türkçe sentaks teriminin Türkçe Türkçe sözlükte anlamı 1. Sözdizimi 2. Cümle bilgisi 3. Cümle bilgisi, söz dizimi Türkçe - İngilizce sentaks teriminin Türkçe İngilizce sözlükte anlamı 1. syntax 2. The orderly system by which commands, qualifiers, and parameters are combined to form valid command strings 3. the rules of a grammar which govern the way words are combined to form sentences and other phrases in a language 4. The way in which linguistic elements (words and phrases) are arranged to form grammatical structure 5. The rules of grammar that define the formal structure of a language See also: Semantics 6. The formal rules which determine how keywords or commands and their components need to be combined when writing the source code of a computer program or forming shell commands 7. The rules governing the structure of a language 8. From the Greek syn-taxis, to "put together " The system or rules according to which a particular language arranges words to make meaningful sentences According to the rules of English syntax, "the cheese flew green paper within atoms" is syntactically correct English, even though it makes no sense Words are arranged according to the rules of syntax into sentences, just as sounds (phonemes) are arranged according to the rules of morphology to form words 9. Syntax applies to functions and the way functions are used in program expressions The syntax describes the form that the program expression must take when it uses that function Syntax can also be thought of as the rules for writing a program expression, or the structure of a program expression Here, for example, is the syntax of the substr (substring) function: {This function takes three arguments in the following form: (substr argument1 argument2 argument3) Argument1 is a string Argument2 is an integer indicating how far into the string to begin extracting the substring Argument3 is optional and is an integer indicating how long the substring will be By describing what arguments are used with the function, the order of the arguments, and how those arguments work, we have described the function's syntax 10. The form and structure with which metadata elements are combined In the case of Dublin Core, the form and structure of how metadata elements and their components are combined to form a metadata record 11. The rules governing the construction of a machine language or machine representation of entities 12. The structural or grammatical rules that define how symbols in a language are to be combined to form words, phrases, expressions, and other allowable constructs 10 13. Connected system or order; union of things; a number of things jointed together; organism 14. That part of grammar which treats of the construction of sentences; the due arrangement of words in sentences in their necessary relations, according to established usage in any language 15. the grammatical arrangement of words in sentences studies of the rules for forming admissible sentences a systematic orderly arrangement 16. {i} study of sentence structure (Grammar); rules governing the arrangement of instructions in a programming language (Computers); orderly arrangement17. Syntax is the ways that words can be put together, or are put together, in order to make sentences. His grammar and syntax, both in oral and written expression, were much better than the average. Arrangement of words in sentences, clauses, and phrases, and the study of the formation of sentences and the relationship of their component parts. In English, the main device for showing this relationship is word order; for example, "The boy loves his dog" follows standard subject-verb-object word order, and switching the order of such a sentence would change the meaning or make the sentence meaningless. Word order is much more flexible in languages such as Latin, in which word endings indicate the case of a noun or adjective; such inflections make it unnecessary to rely on word order to indicate a word's function in the sentence 18. studies of the rules for forming admissible sentences 19. a systematic orderly arrangement 20. the grammatical arrangement of words in sentences 21. Rules that govern the combination of morphemes into larger linguistic units (e g , phrases and sentences) (Solso)